In conventional optic shelves or racks, the optic module cages that selectively receive and retain the optic modules are mounted directly to the associated PCB(s) via fixed connectors, also mounted directly to the associated PCB(s). Typically, each optic module cage and/or optic module is then placed in selective physical contact and thermal communication with a floating heatsink, such that the optic module is cooled while inserted and in operation. This floating heatsink may be spring-loaded or the like, and a separate floating heatsink is typically required for and coupled to each optic module cage. The use of separate floating heatsinks necessarily limits the size of each, thereby limiting the cooling effectiveness of each. This becomes problematic when, for example, the temperature maximum for each optic module is 70 degrees C. or the like, especially for a downstream optic module that is subjected to compounded heating from other upstream optic modules. It simply becomes impossible to cool the optical system without utilizing more complex and expensive cooling systems. The use of heat pipes is not practical, as each floating heatsink floats independently. Likewise, multiple fans and thermoelectric coolers would be required to work with the separate floating heatsinks. Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved methodology for cooling an optical system.